Sometimes
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Love comes in different forms, in different places, in different ways, at different time. It isn't always obvious, it's sometimes plain as day, some try to ignore it, others just can't get out of its way. Some OC stories, some based around various shows.
1. Inspiration

Sometimes…Love shows up at your door  
Sometimes…It walks by to ask you out  
Sometimes…It's not that obvious  
Sometimes…You have to keep it safe  
Sometimes…It leaves forever  
Sometimes…The memory keeps you alive  
Sometimes…The world gets in your way  
Sometimes…The memory is all you have  
Sometimes…It's all you've ever dreamed of  
Sometimes…You try to deny it  
Sometimes…It wakes you up in the middle of the night  
Sometimes…It leaves without a warning  
Sometimes…Love means healing  
Sometimes…Leaving is not the end  
Sometimes…Love is hiding & watching from behind  
Sometimes…Distance doesn't matter  
Sometimes…Taking your hand is all it needs to save you  
Sometimes…You can't let go  
Sometimes…Leaving is the hardest part  
Sometimes…Love returns  
Sometimes…It doesn't


	2. Love Shows Up at Your Door

**Sometimes…Love shows up at your door-**

**(A/N: OC story. Not about a show.)**

"I'm serious." Hikari-Graeae hissed at her sister.

"Come on." Hadrea begged. "He's new. He needs a room. Just until he can move in with Thatch & Zane."

"No!" Kari repeated. "Griffon, I will not share my room with a guy."

The auburn haired girl groaned. "I was hoping you would go for it."

Her twin slowly turned around, her accent becoming thicker as her temper rose. "Hadrea Griffon Yin Moore, what the hell did you do this time?"

Griffon chuckled sheepishly. "He's already waiting for you in your room. His name is Grant Briers, he's from the other side of town. He's been trying to get into this school for a while."

"How do you know all of this?" Kari asked, stopping just outside the front doors to their boarding school. "Griffon…"

Griffon shrugged & walked past her sister. "I met him when Thatch took me to that awesome new restaurant over break. His family owns it."

Kari sighed & pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes the fourteen-year-old acted like she was four, even if she was the smartest kid in their school. She just couldn't follow rules. For most of their first year at the school, people thought she was a guy. Then, she was a punk, still is. Her sister constantly got in trouble for uniform violations, not to mention beating people up. But she has a good heart all-in-all, like helping out people when they needed it.

"Why can't he stay with you & Aria?" Kari wondered, finally following her sister. "It was your idea."

"We can't. Aria has major issues with him." Griffon stated in an exasperated tone, her accent thinning out into an almost American one. "Who would think that the drama geek would have a culinary expert as a cousin…and they would disagree on so many irrelevant things. I'll have to work on that later."

The two went down the walk before veering left to the boarding house. "They'll get over it, just don't interfere this time."

"But I fixed things between Thatch & Zach." Griffon argued. Kari shot her a warning glare. "I think I'll let them make amends on their own this time."

"Good girl." Kari pulled out a roll of LifeSavers & tossed one at her. "Here's a treat."

Griffon caught the candy, but glared at her sister. "I'm not a dog!"

"Sure you're not." Kari cooed, patting the girl's head.

Griffon swatted her hand away. "Stop it!"

"Fine, fine." Kari pulled out her room key & unlocked her door. "Look, I'm only joking. You ought to know that by…" Kari swung the door open & stared at the guy sitting at her desk. "Wow!"

The boy turned around & stood up. He took Kari's hand & shook it lightly. "Hello, you must be Hikari-Graeae. I've heard a lot about you from Griffon." He greeted in the usual British accent, as was expected in their part of the U.K. (Forgive me if I get this wrong, Geography hates me.) He had sandy blonde hair & rich brown eyes. He was out of uniform, just like the twins, wearing a black turtleneck & khaki cargos.

"And you must be Grant." Kari replied with a small nod & smile.

Griffon pulled her sister away & smiled. "Well?"

"I guess it won't hurt." Kari agreed, looking back at Grant. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get acquainted with my new roommate."

Griffon laughed & rolled her eyes. "And to think you didn't want a roommate." She strolled out of the room before the other redhead had a chance to retort. "I knew she would fall head-over-heels as soon as he showed up at her door."


	3. You Have to Keep it Safe

**Sometimes…You have to keep it safe-**

**(A/N: This is a South Park fan fic. Yes, it refers to slash/yaoi.)**

Cartman was a threat. That much was clear. It was clear to everyone in Park County High. But, those who especially despised him had reason to. They had someone to protect, to keep safe from him.

Stan hated Cartman for a number of reasons, even more so than when they were kids. One of Cartman's first & biggest targets happened to be his Super Best Friend - and recent boyfriend - Kyle Broflovski. With his poor health & short temper, Kyle was an easy & amusing target for Cartman. Stan made it his job to keep the fatass away from the Jew as best he could. And even though the large boy still managed to weasel his way to the redhead, Stan's job was relatively easy. Suffice to say, the two had a relatively happy relationship now that Cartman was far enough out of the picture.

Craig on the other hand had other things than Cartman to worry about when it came to his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak. Having ADD, drinking large amounts of coffee, & dealing with Cartman were large factors in the twitchy blonde's paranoia. The noirette constantly had to look out for Tweek. He has since the day Stan, Kyle & Cartman had turned their backs to him after Kenny's return & he always will protect him from whatever threatened to hurt the small blonde. That was something Cartman had figured out the hard way.

Kenny knew he wouldn't always be there to protect his boyfriend due to his constant dying, but he also knew that the times he was there is what mattered. Satan even sent him back from Hell earlier than usual after he had started looking out for Butters. The pushover used to be an object Kenny & Cartman used when they were bored. But, now that Butters was dating the used-to-be whore, people liked him more & more & he no longer worried about the constant bullying. Kenny wasn't really Hell material, for now, he was a Guardian Angel, even going so far as to watch Butters from Hell with Satan's permission. An extra precaution to make sure the fatass wouldn't go near the cross-dressing young blonde.

Damien had his demonic powers to keep Cartman at bay. People finally realized that his boyfriend was indeed British, & not French as so many people so often called him when they were young. They stopped all of their bullying, stopped all of the name calling, the homework stealing, everything. Most people were too afraid of the Anti-Christ to go near Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup unless they planned on being nice, or suffer Damien's fiery wrath. Cartman never seemed to get that into his thick skull. And, since he was such well-known acquaintances with Kenny, he also kept the other blondes safe when he was in the depths of Hell after one of his frequent deaths. But, that never seemed to bother him or the yellow-haired group, sometimes with a redhead close behind, that found each other to be friends.

They didn't mind because they knew they were safe. Their boyfriends loved them, they had friends now. They had someone to love, & that alone made them feel safe enough without the constant visual demonstrations provided by the dark haired lovers.

(A/N: I say dark haired even though I'm also referring to Kenny because his blonde is a darker shade than the other blondies, 'kay?)


	4. The World Gets in the Way

**Sometimes…The world gets in your way-**

**(A/N: This an Amazing Spiez! fanfic. Pairing is Marc/OC.)**

"Really?" Marc asked, sliding down the tunnel system to WOOHP. "You had to need us at this moment!"

"Yes actually." Jerry answered.

Marc pulled out his phone & flipped through his contacts. "Hey Griffon. Look, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our plans."

"Again?" The girl asked. "Well, it's okay. Something came up on my end as well."

"Then I guess it works out in the end." Marc told her. "I'll talk to you when I get back & we'll reschedule."

"Alright." Griffon agreed.

Marc sighed & stared straight ahead as the gadgets were passed out & they were sent to the jet.

"What was that about?" Megan asked him.

Marc finally snapped out of it & turned to her. "Oh, uh. The new girl. I asked her out, but every time we make plans, I get called to missions."

In another part of the world, in another WOOHP jet, Flannery & Aquanette Tuskino looked at Griffon in shock. "Then skip the mission." They ordered.

"Jerry would kill me." Griffon objected.

"There are four other members on this team." Aqua stated. "We can manage without you. Now call him back to see if he can't-"

She was cut off by the sound of Griffon's phone going off. "Huh?" She picked it up & answered. "Hello? Oh, hey. Funny, I was just about to call to tell you the same thing. Yeah, I'll get there as soon as I can." She giggled & closed the phone. "God, he's adorable."

"Who is he, anyway?" Flannery wondered. "You never told us his name."

Griffon tapped her head. "As long as you can't use your clairvoyance on me, thanks to your dad by the way, you won't find out until everyone else does." And with that, she activated her boots & left the jet.

Marc stood up from his seat at the diner & walked over to Griffon as she opened the door. "Hey, Griffon. Glad you could make it."

"Same here." Griffon sighed. "Oh, but if this date goes well, my sister says I gotta do something."

"What?" Marc inquired, raising a brow.

"You'll see." Griffon smirked. Her phone went off. "Really!"

Marc took the phone from her hands & turned it off, then repeated the process with his own. "There. Now we don't have to worry about the world getting in our way."

"That happens a little too much, doesn't it?" Griffon noted.

Marc nodded & laughed a little. "So, still up for our plans?"

Griffon pushed out of the booth. "Hell yes. It's about time we get to go on a date."

At the end of the date, Griffon pulled out a marker & wrote on the back of his neck.

"What did you write?" Marc wondered.

"Not telling." Griffon kissed his cheek before groaning & pulling out her phone. "_What!_" She gasped. "Sorry Grandpa."

"Smooth." Marc chuckled.

Griffon stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, right away sir. Yes sir. But I have plans! Alright." She closed the cell phone again & waved goodbye to Marc as she ran towards her house.

Marc sighed & turned in the way of his home. "It really does get in the way too often."

"Marc Clark, what is that on your neck?" Karen yelled when her son passed by. She pulled the collar of his coat down & looked at it. "'P.O.H.G.Y.M.' What does that mean?"

"Property of Hadrea Griffon Yin Moore." Marc answered instantly. "Her sister did the same thing to Tony."

Karen just sighed, watching her son head upstairs.


	5. It's All You've Ever Dreamed Of

**Sometimes…It's all you've ever dreamed of-**

**(A/N: This is a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. The pairing is Omi/OC.)**

Griffon Moore had a lot of fantasies. She wanted her family to get along, that was a long shot. She wanted the war that broke out in her dimension to end, fat chance. She wanted to find someone that she not only loved, but loved her back as well. That might be the one that'll come true.

At the bottom of the hill leading to the Xiaolin Temple, Griffon was sitting in her garage, practically covered in motor oil. "Clay, don't you know what Ford means?" She asked the Texan. "Fix Or Repair Daily. I must admit, however, that this is a very rockin' '66 Mustang."

"Can you fix it, though?" Clay wondered.

"I'll have to see. Now get this heap outside so that I have better lighting whenever I start working on it. I need to work on my car for now." Griffon ordered, tossing the keys to him. "Now, Cowboy!"

Griffon turned to the green '72 Monte Carlo that was only half-assembled, right beside her motorcycle, then Mystic's hybrid, then Grant's jeep, & then Kimiko's Mercedes Benz. She was lucky she had a big garage. The garage doors opened just as Griffon bent over the car, not bothering to see who was coming in. She already knew it was Rai's convertible.

What she didn't expect was when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. By now, she could only think of one person. "Omi?"

"Yes?" He asked, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder. "How is it coming?"

"Almost done. I finally got the seats so I'll have them put in by tomorrow." Griffon explained.

Both Omi & Griffon were short for their age, but now Omi was finally taller than her. He smiled & let go of her, walking back outside to start up the hill. "Then I guess I will be back tomorrow."

Griffon stared after him for a minute before his statement sunk in & she giggled. "I'm holding you to that statement, Omi Fung!" She called after him.

The shape shifter sighed & smiled. One of her fantasies had come true & now she could be a little happy that she had Omi. He was everything she wanted in a man, everything she ever dreamed of.


	6. You Try to Deny It

**Sometimes…You try to deny it-**

**(A/N: This is an Amazing Spiez! fanfic. The pairing is Lee/OC. Thanks to DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY on FanFiction for writing this)**

Lee Clark watched in complete envy as he watched his teammate/rival Aquanette Wynter Tusinko climb the rope in the gym shattering another one of his school records it had been like this ever since she and her sister Flannery came to South Dale. Aqua had just been shattering his records left and right. Lee was down to 45 the last time he counted.

"Better luck next time Leela" Aqua said patting Lee's shoulder before she walked out. She was cocky too! Too cocky! And she always called him Leela just to tick him off! She did that when they were on missions too and it would throw him off of his game almost ruining the mission. Well no more! Lee wouldn't take it! Lee found Aqua at her locker and stormed over to her.

"Aquanette we need to talk" Lee said.

"About what Leela?" Aqua said putting her books away.

"About that! Stop calling me Leela! I'm the leader and I want respect!" Lee exclaimed.

"Just because you're older doesn't make you the leader" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Well Jerry made me leader because I'm the oldest and you're just going to have get over it" Lee said.

"Fine, fine" Aqua said rolling her eyes. "You know I like this side of you Lee" Aqua said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Lee said blushing.

"All assertive and taking charge. Pretty cute I'll have to keep an eye for you Lee" Aqua said putting emphasis on his name. "Well I'll see you later" Aqua said before walking away

"What the heck was that?" Lee said blushing as he watched Aqua walk with a slight swish of her hips. "Dang it Lee stop looking!" Lee said hitting himself in the forehead


	7. It Wakes You Up in the Middle of Night

**Sometimes…It wakes you up in the middle of the night-**

**(A/N: This is an OC story & does not involve any particular TV show.)**

_Thud!_

"Owww."

Kari sat up in her bed & leaned over the edge of her bed. She smiled & giggled. "Fall off the top bunk again, babe?"

Grant groaned & held his head. "Ow! Shit, that hurt."

"You finally want to give up the top bunk to me so neither of us have to wake up at…Holy shit, dude. One a.m."

Grant shook his head. "You hate the top bunk."

"I also hate waking up in the middle of the night because my roommate tosses & turns in his sleep." Kari hissed.

Grant shrugged. "Then we compromise."

"How do we…" Kari trailed off as she felt Grant slip under the covers beside her. "That's how?"

Grant pulled Kari closer. "See? It's a compromise. Neither of us have to sleep on the top bunk now. Aren't you glad?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude." She rolled away from him & tried to go asleep. "You're going back to the top bunk tomorrow night."

"Aw, awwww." Grant groaned. "Come on, Kari, have a heart."


	8. It Leaves Without Warning

**Sometimes…It leaves without a warning-**

**(A/N: This is an OC story & is in no way related to any TV show. Character death.)**

Griffon & Kari watched the grave from behind their sobbing friend. They themselves had tears in their eyes, but Aria had loved the boy they were standing in front of. It was sad, the cause of death, the boy who wasn't with them, the girl's reaction to his sudden death.

The boy had suddenly just dropped dead in the middle of the school. Cause unknown without a single clue as to what could've happened to him. But, he was gone & there had been nothing the paramedics could've done.

The boy who wasn't with them was his brother. Surprisingly enough, neither was his best friend. No one but the three had even cared that it was the day after he had been buried, & the three had gone to pay their respects, too depressed to have gone to the funeral.

The girl's reaction was all but expected. From the first sight of the cemetery, Aria had broken down crying & sank to her knees in front of the tombstone. Her boyfriend was dead. Her love & her life.

The two turned to look at they heard people coming. Half of the students from their boarding school. With the brother that is now determined to be a doctor & the best friend holding one of the boy's old jackets. The best friend walked up to Aria & wrapped her in the jacket. It seemed to calm her down a slightly. Her cousin squeezed her shoulders & lifted her up off the ground.

"It's gonna take a while." Kari told Griffon. "But I think she'll finally get herself together."

"Finally?" Her sister replied. "It hasn't been that long. Everyone needs time to heal, even if it does take a while. You can't just expect her to get over him whenever it's convenient for you."

Kari sighed & turned to get away from the depressing scene. "Let's just go before I start crying again."

Griffon nodded & turned to look at Aria again. She guessed it was just too much for the girl. It was too sudden.


	9. Love Means Healing

**Sometimes…Love means healing-**

**(A/N: This is an Amazing Spiez! fanfic. The pairing is Lee/OC. Thanks to DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY for writing this.)**

"Yeow!"

Lee Clark yelled at the top of his lungs as his best friend Aquanette Wynter Tusinko dabbed some of her family's medicine on his back. He had gotten in a fight at school and they were in his room, sitting on his bed as she patched him up

"Would you shut up? You're such a big baby" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it! It hurts!" Lee whined again. "Doesn't your family have something a little more soothing?" Lee asked.

"Of course we do but this works faster. You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place" Aqua said dabbing more medicine on his back.

"That guy was calling you a freak I wasn't going to just sit there and let them talk about you" Lee said with a shrug. Lee let out a painful groan as Aqua put more medicine on his back.

Aqua stopped to look at the clothes she was wearing. A simply light blue t-shirt, Capri pants, and light blue tube socks. Topped off with her knit cap with devil horns and ray band glasses.

"I've been called a freak my whole life Lee it goes in one ear and out the other" Aqua said reaching into her medicine bag. "This should make the swelling go down" Aqua said rubbing a cream on his back.

"Ah that feels good" Lee said with a happy sigh.

"I'm a big girl Lee you don't need to defend my honor" Aqua said shaking her head.

"But I wanted too" Lee said with a shrug.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Aqua asked.

"Because you're my friend!" Lee exclaimed suddenly turning around to face her. "You're my friend and I wasn't going to let him sit there and talk about you like that! You may not care about your honor but I do!" Lee exclaimed.

"...Thank you Lee" Aqua said smiling. She quietly finished her work. "There you go all finished. Try to get some rest okay?" Aqua said standing up.

"Okay. And thanks Aqua for patching me up" Lee said as Aqua put her flip flops on.

"No" Aqua said before reaching over and giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my prince charming. I'll see you tomorrow" Aqua said before walking out.

"Uh yea tomorrow" Lee said blushing grasping his cheek.


	10. Love is Hiding & Watching From Behind

**Sometimes…Love is hiding & watching from behind-**

**(This is an Amazing Spiez! fanfic. The pairings are Megan/OC, Marc/OC, & onesided Marc/OC.)**

Griffon sighed, watching her friends as they talked. Sometimes she just wanted to kill herself. But, she was happy that the two loved each other, even if it did mean she could never be with him. "Marc Clark, you make my heart ache & you don't even realize it."

"You never told him?" A voice asked.

Griffon turned around to look at Megan Clark & Thatch Lesser, another happy couple. "Of course not, that's just more drama. Marc & Oracle are happy together. It's just not right to tell someone you love them when they're in a happy, healthy relationship. It's better for the both of them if I don't."

Megan & Thatch watched her walk away before Megan looked at her brother. "I know that this is very me-ish, but…I just don't think it's fair that every one of our friends is happy except for her. Her best friend, club member, crush, is completely oblivious to her feelings toward him."

Thatch sighed a little & threw his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Let me show you something."

Thatch pulled out his cell phone & pressed a button. A video started playing of Griffon watching Oracle & Marc. As the couple talked, Griffon smiled at them before walking away.

"What is that supposed to prove?" Megan asked, looking back up at him.

Thatch sighed. "Seeing Marc happy is what makes Griffon happy." He began. "A smile on his face makes for a smile on hers. Seeing him upset is a terrible thing for her. That's why she won't tell him, because she knows he'll be upset & confused. Things are perfect for the time being. Sometimes, the best way to express your love is to be as close as you can, even if it means not going as far as you want." He took a breath & stared into her eyes. "It's as simple as being a best friend. Just watching from the shadows & not making a move."

"That is deep." Megan sighed. "But, I think I understand where you're coming from."

"Me?" Thatch asked. "No, those were Flannery's words. She explained it to me so that I could explain it to other people."

Megan giggled. "At least you're honest."

Marc sighed & turned off his eye-tech. He had heard enough. "So?" Oracle asked.

"You were right." He told her. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"As good as that sounds, you know how defensive she gets when people eavesdrop or spy on her. Isn't that why she quit spying unless it's an absolute emergency, because she hated Jerry's tactics?"

"You have a point." Marc agreed.

"Then, just let her be. She's happy right now, & she'll move on with time." Oracle assured him.

Marc nodded & watched the rest of their friends. Everyone was together except for one, & somehow, that girl was still smiling.


	11. Distance Doesn't Matter

**Sometimes…Distance doesn't matter-**

**(This is an OC story. I think you get the picture by now.)**

Griffon banged her fists against her computer again. "Work, you lousy piece of shit!"

"Testy, testy." Kari called from the door.

Aria looked up from her homework. "What crawled up your ass?"

"The computer froze up." Griffon complained. "I need to use my webcam."

Kari shrugged. "There's one on my computer." Kari offered. "If you wa-"

Griffon rushed past & down the hall at top speeds, pounding on the door to Kari's room.

"Well, if it isn't my roommate's pissed off twin." Grant commented, opening the door. "What do you need?"

Griffon pushed past him & plopped down at the computer desk. She quickly opened the chat room she was looking for & got up to face Grant again. "Leave!"

"This is my room." Grant argued. "I can stay if I want."

Griffon roughly grabbed the taller teen's signature turtleneck & pulled him to the door. Opening it swiftly, she pushed him out & slammed it just as he turned to face her, clicking both the locks into place to ensure she wouldn't be interrupted.

"Hey, this isn't your room?" A voice called from the computer.

Griffon ran back to the desk & plopped down. "No, it's Kari's room. My computer froze up & my technician is in America with his brother & sisters, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Thatch laughed. "I thought you said you could handle it without me."

"So, maybe I lied. Whatcha point?" Griffon asked.

Thatch shrugged. "What's going on with everyone over at the academy?"

"Well, we're all waiting for you to get back." Griffon said quietly.

"Come on, only one more…" Thatch stopped to clear his throat. "Year…until I get back."

Griffon sighed & rested her head on her hands. "Don't you have a correct perception of time? A year is a long while to be away, Thatch."

"I know." He looked over at something out of the view of the webcam. "But, try & pull through, Haddy."

Griffon smiled lightly. "Strong as an ox. Physically & emotionally."

"You & I both know that's not true." Thatch told her.

"I can pretend, can't I?" Griffon wondered. "Look, we both know we miss each other. But that won't change anything. We love each other don't we?"

Thatch nodded. "Of course."

"Then distance really doesn't matter." She continued, her voice cracking slightly as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. "And we'll talk to each other every day?"

"Oh course, kitty." Thatch agreed.

"Griffon!" Kari & Grant yelled together, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

Griffon let out another sigh. "I, uh, I guess I have to end our little chat for now. I'll…talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, kitty." The blonde waved before the image of him disappeared.

The message 'Chat Ended!' showed up in his place.

Griffon got up & opened the door. As soon as she saw her sister, she broke down into tears & laid her head on her sister's shoulder. She was happy, of course she was, but distance did have a little effect on her.


	12. Taking Your Hand Saves You

**Sometimes…Taking your hand is all it needs to save you-**

**(A/N: This is an Amazing Spiez! fanfic. The pairing is Marc/OC.)**

A large crowd was gathered around two girls in the halls of Southdale Middle School. Marc, Tony, Megan & Lee walked up to one of the girls who wasn't trying to get a better view. She was holding her cheek with one hand & a torn up jacket in the other.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"What's going on?" Tony wondered.

A girl turned around from the crowd. "Tami slapped me for wearing the same jacket & tore it to shreds. One of her drones turned on her to defend me."

"Uh-oh." Marc said quietly, turning to his sister. "Think it's Griffon?"

"No, I know it's Griffon." Megan told him.

Lee pointed up to the center. "I think you should go before she gets caught."

Kari's eyes shot back over to them again. "That's right. Griffon'll get expelled if she gets in trouble again."

Marc sighed & headed to the front. Griffon was his secret girlfriend & Tami's right hand man. Apparently Tami had let her into her clique because she was wearing designer duds that her grandmother made. But her straight A+ average & vast knowledge even made Marc look dumb, & she was way too nice to be one of Tami's lackeys.

Marc finally reached the two girls in a sudden death match. Griffon had a tight hold on the front of Tami's shirt & was glaring daggers at the bottle blonde.

"How many times do I have to warn you about messing with Hikari-Graeae?" Griffon hissed.

"Kitty, not again." Marc whispered.

"Not now, Clark!" Tami barked at him, trying to squirm out of Griffon's grasp.

Marc stepped forward & grabbed Griffon's elbow as she pulled back for a punch at the other girl. Griffon let go of Tami & spun around to punch whoever stopped her. Marc caught her other hand quickly. Everyone gasped at Marc's actions.

"Kitten, you'll get expelled if you get in another fight. We can't let that happen." Marc warned her quietly.

Griffon stared at him in shock before shaking her head & smiling. "You're right. Thanks Marc."

Marc let go of her before slipping one of his hands back into hers. "Let's go Kitten, before the evil gets to you again." Marc instructed, looking over his shoulder at Tami.

"Kitten?" Tami repeated. "Where do you get that from?"

Griffon sighed. "Griffons, in Greek mythology, are part lion. Lions are big felines. Felines are cats. A baby cat is a kitten."

"That's not why." Marc whispered to her.

Griffon turned to look at him. "You wanna tell them the real reason?"

Marc shook his head. "Good point."

Griffon looked at Tami before grasping Marc's signature hoodie & pulled him into a kiss. "Thanks again. You saved me from expulsion…again."


	13. You Can't Let Go

**Sometimes…You can't let go-**

**(A/N: This is an Amazing Spiez! fanfic. The pairing is Lee/OC. Thanks to DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY.)**

"Aqua please let go of me" Lee said as his best friend Aquanette Tusinko was latched onto his leg.

"I'll let go once you forget about the mission" Aqua said latching on tighter.

"I already told Jerry I was going to do it" Lee said as he continued to walk.

"Then say you lied! Tell him that you can't do it because of medical reasons! Just please don't go!" Aqua exclaimed looking up at him. Lee has received a solo mission from Jerry to infiltrate the Black Mantis camp and Aqua was trying to convince him not to go. "Please Lee don't go!"

"Aqua why do you care so much?" Lee said as stopped walking.

"You wanna know why I care so much?" Aqua exclaimed standing up. She grabbed Lee by the shirt forcefully.

"Aqua what are you doing?" Lee said becoming alarmed.

Aqua didn't say anything and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lee was shocked at first but soon wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon, because of the need for air they broke apart.

"You can't leave. The Black Mantis are evil and I'm not going to watch you get hurt or break something or worse" Aqua said laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too much to just let you go into the trenches"

"You love me?" Lee said confused.

"I always have" Aqua said with a shrug. "Your aura is so beautiful, filled with so many different colors I couldn't help but be attracted to you. You're like an artist's dream" Aqua said smiling.

"Uh thank you I think" Lee said scratching his head.

Aqua let out a giggle. "I'll explain it to you later. Just please don't go" Aqua pleaded again.

"Okay I won't go but I still need to talk to Jerry" Lee said looking at the door leading to Jerry's office.

"You just let me handle that baby. As long as not one hair on that handsome little head of yours is in danger" Aqua said running her fingers through his hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss.


	14. Leaving is the Hardest Part

**Sometimes…Leaving is the hardest part- (Father/Daughter)**

**(This is an OC story. It has minor references to NCIS & Ouran High School Host ****Club.)**

Griffon & Kari sat across & between their aunt & uncle with Griffon's phone in between their ears. "A-A-Are you sure?" They asked.

"Yes." Their father's voice said through the phone.

"But they said you could come home." Kari whined.

Ulysses sighed. "I'll be in Quantico for a week or so before I'm shipped out again."

Griffon growled. "Then Hikari-Graeae & I are on the next bus to Virginia."

"You can't do that." Ulysses told them.

"I can go to a marine base to see my daddy if I want to." Griffon objected. "I am a kid & kids need their papas & I will see mine if it kills me!"

The two stood up & pushed against their uncle as a signal for him to move. "Bye, Uncle Tim! Bye, Aunt Abby! We'll see you later!"

Ulysses sighed again. His daughters were a force to be reckoned with. If they wanted to fly to a military base, then by God, they'll find a way. The dial tone on his phone finally snapped him out of his thoughts. "I thought Abby & McGee would be able to keep them busy." He groaned.

In a few hours, a pounding came to the house his wife owned in Quantico. Ulysses opened the door before getting tackled by his two auburn-haired daughters. "Oof, hello girls."

"Hey papa!" They called.

"Well, knowing you, what did you plan?" He asked.

Griffon shot him a glare. "You have to ask?"

Kari sat up on her father's chest. "The shooting range. I got a new gun the other day. Then to the camp for archery & fishing. Oh, & May says that Oz & Aria are in town for competitions. So we were hoping we could go to the rink to watch them."

"Ah, my girls. My strange girls who act like boys." Ulysses commented, taking off his cadet (It's a hat!) & pushing it down over Griffon's eyes. "Remember your first semester at that British boarding school."

"We played the Haruhi Card." Kari laughed. "Ouran High School Host Club can teach you a thing or two."

"About cross-dressing?" Ulysses asked.

Kari giggled. "The way we dressed & acted, people started calling us Hikaru & Kaoru. It was fun. I'd like to do it again."

Griffon & Kari pulled the man to his feet. "Just come on."

After about a week, Ulysses was about to leave again.

"Can't you just get a desk job or something so we won't have to worry about you?" Kari wondered.

"No, I've told you that." He sighed. "But you know that I love you & I'll always come back."

Griffon & Kari sniffled & whimpered. "Swear?"

Ulysses bent down & hugged his girls before heading to the large boat. It was hard being a marine. Even harder having to be a dad as well. Hardest of all, was leaving his girls.


End file.
